


Lemon Mint

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Bath, Day Off, F/M, Fluff, Happy Healthy Citadel Tag, Lazy Sex, Mental Health Day, No Cunnilingus Sorry, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy, sexy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Mint

It's a rare free day for Furiosa, and while Max usually keeps busy, too, he can arrange to be free almost anytime. They sleep late and lounge in bed until the heat of the day begins to permeate the room. Breakfast, stolen from the kitchen the night before, is fruit and hard, flat biscuits, and they eat in bed, too. She teases him by yanking the berries away just before they reach his lips. He follows her fingers with his tongue.

A bath is next, another treat, though less rare. They lock the door and wash and watch, not touching, but Max starts getting hard and Furiosa's nipples perk up, pink like the berries. They trim each other's hair -- Max loves the feel of her shorn hair under his palm, skims back and forth, back and forth -- and she crops his beard to the length she likes. They link their fingers as they walk back to the room.

It's rare, too, to see her naked in daylight. Sometimes, when the days are long, they slip away for a few kisses before dinner. But that's usually all they can manage.

Standing in the narrow ray of sunlight from the small window, she allows him a few minutes to drink her in. He drags his eyes from her head to her toes and she returns the favor before they're clasping each other tight, hands on backs and mouths melting together. He breathes in the scent of her.

Max actually loves her scent more when she's a little less clean, when it's an instinctive jolt to his brain. But the herbal soap the gardeners have created, and the hint of Furiosa underneath, is enticing in a different way.

They stay there for long moments, just kissing, clean on clean, starting to sweat where they meet. He slides one hand down to her behind, and she laughs into his mouth. Then she steps backwards, taking him with her, until she finds the bed with the backs of her knees and sits. The movement pulls her lips from his and he's left kissing air. 

She's level with his hips now, and she eyes his penis almost hungrily. He holds his breath. He knows she won't go down; neither of them would be comfortable with her mouth around his dick. But his body still _wants_ , and he sees it in his dreams sometimes. On those nights he has to fight the urge to run.

But she looks, and then she looks up to meet his eyes and slowly draws a finger underneath, from base to tip. She finishes by wrapping her thumb and forefinger around the groove below the head and he has to shut his eyes.

She lets go and takes his hand, pulling him down beside her on the bed. He stretches out on his side and kisses her and rests his hand on her waist. Her hips buck slowly, an unsubtle hint.

Pulling back from the kiss, he raises an eyebrow. She nods. Yes.

Her breath speeds up as he trails one hand slowly down, and she turns his head with her hand on the back of his neck so she can nibble at his jaw.

Circling, pinching, drawing shapes on her skin, he teases her all the way. He tweaks a few of the curls between her legs, slides his fingertip down the crease between hip and thigh, and further on toward her knee. 

She objects to that, though, grabbing his hand and placing it where she wants it. He shifts closer, his erection nestled between their bodies.

He lays two fingers on the outside of her labia, pressing and rubbing until she fidgets, forcing him to give in. Then he parts her folds and settles his thumb on her clit and a finger just inside her. He gives her just a light pressure, stays still and lets her find the angle she needs.

Usually he'd want to taste her, but it's a lazy, languid day and he's in just the right spot, hips slowly jerking against her side while she squirms on his hand. If she's happy where she is, he's happy, too. He watches her face, her eyes shut tight, her jaw fallen open. It doesn't take much to adjust the arm he's lying on so he can touch her hair.

He comes like that, hot and wet, onto her skin, and she smiles, bringing his head closer to kiss him again. Then she's coming, too, just as quietly, with a few soft gasps into his mouth and a long shudder.

When they're done, and clean again, he lies back down with his head on her shoulder. She rakes her fingers through his hair and he spreads his fingers wide on her stomach. It's many hours until dinner. They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a challenge to myself to write a story with no dialogue, because dialogue is easiest for me but these two don't always cooperate.)
> 
> P.S. I changed the title. Don't be confused. I liked how it worked in the story, but on its own it felt a bit creepy. Lemon Mint it is.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
